<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay by mochasweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139526">stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets'>mochasweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, jinyoung moving out of their flat, yugyeom is sentimental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochasweets/pseuds/mochasweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People say blood is thicker than water. But Jinyoung and Yugyeom would choose and save each other over and over again. And they're not related at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom &amp; Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of this <a href="https://twitter.com/jypeachx/status/1016306684698898433">social media au</a>. But I think can be read on its own?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, Yugyeom enters Jinyoung’s room unannounced just as usual. Then his toe hits Jinyoung’s box of clothes near the door, and he stops there.</p><p>“You’re up,” Jinyoung says. The lights fall upon his figure on the bed, busy arranging his books in a box. “I’m thinking of asking you to help me move the boxes to the living room once the movers are here.”</p><p>When he doesn’t get a reply right away, Jinyoung looks up. “What’s wrong?” he asks when he notices there’s a glum look on Yugyeom’s face.</p><p>Yugyeom shakes his head.</p><p>You see, Jinyoung and Yugyeom have been friends since the moment Yugyeom could barely walk. Their mothers have known each other since teenage years, practically living beside each other in a small neighborhood. The boys grew up thinking of each other as their own sibling. Wherever Jinyoung goes, Yugyeom will follow. And whatever Yugyeom chooses, Jinyoung will have that as well. There’s no question to that. However. Feelings, for them, are a different tale.</p><p>There was once tear streaked face and a nose full of snot when Jinyoung ran away after a fight broke out between his mom and dad. Seeking refuge in the confines of Yugyeom’s Moomin-themed room, with the younger’s small frame trying to hold him together. A time where Jinyoung fell asleep to the whispered promise of a five year old, who said with strong belief that <em>everything is going to be okay.</em></p><p>There’s also blood stained sweatshirt after Yugyeom’s first puppy got hit by a car. Jinyoung was on his way home from Sunday school when he found Yugyeom crouching at the side of the road, hugging the poor thing. At first, Jinyoung thought that keeping him company was enough, but Yugyeom didn’t seem to be able to stop his tears anytime soon. So, as difficult as it was, Jinyoung took the puppy from Yugyeom and asked him to stand up. He pulled the sleeve of his sweatshirt past his fingertips and used it to wipe the tears off of the younger’s cheeks. 'Let’s get you home, and bury him in your backyard, Yugyeom-ah. Hey! Stop crying, this is not your fault. Snufkin won’t like it if you cry, anyway.' Hearing his puppy’s name triggered Yugyeom’s waterworks to kick in once again. But he nodded anyway, letting Jinyoung take his hand and lead their way home.</p><p>As they grow older, though, being seen as vulnerable in front of the other becomes something that both of them struggle to learn. They’d rather buying meals or presents for each other and call it a day.</p><p>But this is not a situation they could pay their way out of.</p><p>Yugyeom realizes that, so he proceeds to sit across Jinyoung on his bed.</p><p>“Why do you have so many books? Do you even read all of them?”</p><p>Jinyoung chuckles as he fixes the position of his glasses. “The first thing you should know about me, it’s—”</p><p>“Fake it ‘till you make it.”</p><p>“—show, don’t tell. What the hell, do you see me like that all this time?”</p><p>“Not how I see you, it’s literally the only advice you give to anyone who ask for professional tips. Or anything, really.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Jinyoung gets up to lift a big pile of books from the floor, then sit back down to put them into the box, one by one. “Blame their careless ass, tho. If I were them, I’d check my track record and see if I even had a job in the first place.”</p><p>“Well. I guess you can keep that advice since you’ve got a job now.” Yugyeom says, playing with a snail tea cozy that he pulls from one of the boxes.</p><p>Jinyoung offers him a half smile.</p><p>The thing about Jinyoung and Yugyeom is, there’s never a lull in their conversation. Even if there is, it usually only lasts for a few seconds at most because they just have their way to fill the gap. But right now, Jinyoung just thinks there’s nothing to talk about, while Yugyeom still has a million questions in his mind.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, Yugyeom decides to break the silence first. “How do you think your parents are going to react when they find out?”</p><p>The question hangs in the air for a while before Jinyoung pauses, leaning his arms on the edge of the cardboard box. “That’s a tricky question. What would they do?”</p><p>“I mean, just you moving out of the apartment, not… your relationship with Jaebeom hyung.”</p><p>Yugyeom sees how Jinyoung’s breath hitches when he mentions the name, but then the man just shrugs it off. “It depends. I can’t predict much when it comes to them. One thing for sure tho, they’ll be <em>fuming</em>. They hate it when I do something not in accordance with their plan.”</p><p>“Aren’t you… scared, hyung?”</p><p>The room reeks of orange air freshener that Jinyoung sprayed around earlier. It’s too strong for some people, but he always loves the smell. During one of her many visits, his mother wouldn’t stop complaining about it. ‘How come you’re not suffocated to death yet? I can’t wait until you get yourself a wife. She’ll take care of things like this.’</p><p>He remembers trying to correct her back then, only to stop right before words could leave his mouth. <em>Mom, I won’t get a wife. Not now, not ever.</em></p><p>Jinyoung sighs while his eyes stay fixated on the tea cozy that Yugyeom has laid on the bed.</p><p>It’s a present from Jaebeom for their first anniversary. A peculiar little thing, just like his sense of humor, but Jinyoung treasures it like people would do a jewel.</p><p>“Scared?” he asks, more like to himself, “I’m beyond frightened. It’s like jumping into a pool from up high, not knowing whether it’s deep enough, or too shallow to the point it’s dangerous for me. But, you know, I would never find out if I never make the jump.”</p><p>Jinyoung expects a nod of understanding, but all he gets is Yugyeom making a weird face.</p><p>“What? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“You said the exact same thing when Jaebeom hyung asked you out that one time. The first time! D’you remember that?” Yugyeom lets out that annoying laugh of his; too high-pitched for Jinyoung’s liking, but deadly contagious.</p><p>Jinyoung blushes. “Did I?”</p><p>“You did!” Yugyeom yells. “You said something about making the jump, then I said, yeah alright go for it. Then you came home crying like a toddler because Jaebeom hyung left you for his professor instead!”</p><p>“You make that sounds like Jaebeom hyung ran away to marry his professor,” Jinyoung says. “He was just so keen on finishing his proposal draft. It only makes sense he latched onto every little chance he could get.”</p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact that you came home crying like a toddler.”</p><p>“I was hungry! I held back my lunch for him! And we hadn’t even reached the diner yet!”</p><p>“Yes, then you had to threaten me to buy you junk food even though you declared, on the same morning, that you were on a diet!”</p><p>“Plans are made to be broken, anyway.”</p><p>“Rules.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Rules are made to be broken. Not plans.”</p><p>“Your <em>bones</em> are made to be broken, if you don’t shut up now,” Jinyoung deadpans.</p><p>Now that wasn’t so funny, but Yugyeom laughs until he falls on his back. Jinyoung actually had to hit him on the leg to make him stop.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m gonna miss you, hyung. We’ve been together our whole lives. I’m gonna miss you like <em>crazy</em>.”</p><p>“You’re very much aware that you still can annoy me every now and then, right? It’s not like, I’m moving abroad or something.”</p><p>“Yes, but it won’t be as easy as barging into your room right after I come home. Or sneaking into your bed at midnight just because.”</p><p>Jinyoung grabs the tea cozy and throws it to Yugyeom’s face. “Stop doing that. Your new roommate will be scared of you. Even Bambam is forced to lock his room every night.”</p><p>“I’m just easily bored.”</p><p>“Irrelevant,” Jinyoung responds, resuming to stack his books into the box. “It will be harder for me, don’t you think? I used to have you guys around, making noises, doing god knows what in your free time, bothering me even when I say clearly that I don’t wanna be bothered. But as much as I hate to admit it, I actually enjoy you guys’ presence, you know. That's literally why I never lock the door.”</p><p>Yugyeom lets out a deep breath. From where Jinyoung sits, it looks like Yugyeom is holding back the tears in his eyes.</p><p>Jinyoung hates this. Feelings are not their forte. In their little circle, Jackson has always been in charge of emotions. Even though Yugyeom could be the most sensitive among them, when it comes to Jinyoung, it’s like he doesn’t let himself to be <em>that</em> open. But it only makes Jinyoung worries even more; how Yugyeom now lets his tears fall for Jinyoung.</p><p>Yugyeom <em>knows</em> what this is about. It’s more than about Jinyoung leaving their flat. It’s never about just that. And Yugyeom is terrified for him.</p><p>“Now people say that living alone either could be the best way, or be a wrong choice. I know it would get lonely at times, though.”</p><p>“You’re a hermit, you’re going to love it.”</p><p>Jinyoung pretends he doesn’t hear the crack in the younger’s voice. “You think so?” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows. “Okay. Then I should believe you.” <em>Just as I always do.</em></p><p>Out of the blue, Yugyeom gets up and rushes to Jinyoung’s side, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. He’s sobbing.</p><p>“Yah, why so sudden,” Jinyoung giggles nervously, but like a reflex, his hand starts caressing Yugyeom’s back, wishing to calm him down. “Why are you crying? Oh god, look at you. Now who’s the toddler? I should just listen to Soyoung noona and ban you from helping me.”</p><p>“Hyung, don’t leave, what am I gonna do without you here…”</p><p>Yugyeom’s voice is muffled by Jinyoung’s shoulder. But it's still intelligible. It makes Jinyoung realizes how dependent they've become.</p><p>If he wants to be honest with himself, he would like to stay here with the boys, filling up each other’s void and living as if they’re going to do everything together forever.</p><p>But changes are inevitable, aren’t they? Sooner or later, they all have to get out of here anyway. So Jinyoung just takes a deep breath and pretends Yugyeom’s cries aren't gripping his heart tight, all the while trying his damnedest to hold back his own tears.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Yugyeom-ah, why do you act like I’m gonna die tomorrow?” Jinyoung forces out a laugh.</p><p>They separated after a while and Jinyoung smiles when he sees Yugyeom’s red face. Then he pulls down his sweatshirt sleeve and dabs at the tears on Yugyeom’s cheeks, just like all those years ago.</p><p>“You’re a kind person, hyung,” Yugyeom manages to say in between his sobs. “But why are they—”</p><p>“Hey, I’m done with the self-pity party. It’s not fair. You’re not allowed to drag me back down there.” Jinyoung says, as he runs his hands through Yugyeom’s hair. “I’m gonna be okay.”</p><p>“You have to give me the spare key.”</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know. The landlord just gives me one of those. I have to choose wisely.”</p><p>“Duplicate it.”</p><p>“I’m saving money.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m gonna pay for it.”</p><p>“Buying our way out of everything is how we roll, am I right?”</p><p>“Your place is closer to the dance studio. I think having my own access to crash there won’t hurt.”</p><p>Jinyoung rolls his eyes when he knows that there’s no point in arguing.</p><p>Without warning, Yugyeom pulls him back into his arms again. He returns to hide his face to the junction of Jinyoung’s neck. “Please, please tell me right away if anything happens? Don’t ever think you’re alone in this.”</p><p>“I will try my best, Yugyeom-ah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>